Starting a druid
= Introduction = So, you're thinking of playing a Druid? This page is intended to give a short overview of what to do over the first 10 levels or so, just to get you started on the right path. If you're looking for more of an overview of the class's abilities, see the main Druid page. For more advanced topics, see the Druid Tactics. For a more general overview on starting out playing WoW, see the Newbie Guide = Race Selection = If you're a power-player, you'll want to consider the various Racial Traits when choosing what race to play. You might also consider the racial Attributes, but after the first 20 levels or so these become largely irrelevant, as the items you've gained will outstrip any racial bonuses. For more casual gamers, there's really no major difference between the races - choose the race that you want to play, whether for its looks, its voice, or because its simply good fun! = Early Leveling = The easiest way to progress through the early levels is to simply do any and all of the quests you can find. Not only will you breeze through the first 5 to 10 levels, but you'll get useful gear and precious money. Money is particulary important so you can purchase your spells. You will spend levels 1 to 5 in your starting town. Make sure you get all the spells you can from your trainer. Between level 5 and 6 you'll find yourself heading off to your second town and a new trainer who can teach you various things. At the second town, repeat the process - do each and every quest you can find. It's important to keep up with your abilities and your gear. Now is also an appropriate time to start training in your chosen professions. = Notable Early Quests = '' The intention is to link into the Quests page here with a few low-level quests once they are added, with particular emphasis on including quests with nice mage rewards, and any ClassX-specific quests. No real need to include the very basic starting quests as everybody will see those easily enough -- Goldark'' The following lists are not intended to be comprehensive, but cover a selection of the best quests in the starting areas from levels 1 to 10. Night Elves * http://www.cosmosui.org/images/alliance-mini.gif Quest 1 Tauren * http://www.cosmosui.org/images/horde-mini.gif Quest 1 = On Soloing and Grouping = Soloing Even at early levels, the soloing Druid acts as the versatile character he's supposed to be. Typical fights will include a Direct Damage spell (Wrath) to start, a Damage over Time spell (Moonfire), a self Healing over Time spell (Rejuvenation), and some melee attacks. As a Druid, you should never lose your powerfull Mark of the Wild Buff spell. Having this buff on you is like wearing your armor. You would not fight nude, would you? Thorns is a damage shield and should always be visible in your buff list too. These spells are all available at level 4. Grouping Finding his role in a group is a real challenge for the newbie Druid. Since at low levels you can tank, heal, deal damage you will be tempted to do everything, and end in doing nothing good. More than any other class, you will need to adapt. When you join a group, check if there are any missing roles. Until you know your character well, choose one role and stick to it. No tank? Use your bear form. No healer? Keep your mana for emergency, and be ready to assist and heal the puller. Communicate! Ask the others what they plan to do, what they expect from you. Don't forget your Crowd Control spells, Entangling Roots, and later Hibernate, can be useful if the group gets more ennemies than expected. Remember to "assist" the Warrior or Paladin if you have one in your group, to ensure you focus your party's firepower on one mob. You can do this by selecting the tank (use the F1-F5 keys to target group members) and then pressing "F". This way, mobs will die faster. If you don't have a tank in the group, agree amongst yourselves who to assist. Although its not all that important now, its an important habit to get used to for later levels. If you are the Tank, use your Bear form, and remind your group to always assist you in battle, to ensure you focus your party's firepower on one mob. They can do this by selecting you (use the F1-F5 keys to target group members) and then pressing "F". This way, mobs will die faster. Although its not all that important now, its an important habit to get used to for later levels. = Useful Professions = The Druid can benefit directly and indirectly from many of the professions available. Primary Professions * Skinning and Leatherworking : This combination will be immediately useful to the Druid. The leather armors that you'll make won't cost the Druid much, and will often be as good as, if not better than the items he will find or get as rewards. Furthermore, leatherworking allows to patch some parts of your equipement and increase their armor value. Selling skins and leather armors to players or merchants will make it easier for the Druid to buy his numerous skills and spells. * Herbalism and Alchemy : Even if, as a caster, the Druid can rely on his own abilities to heal and buff himself, additional potions are always welcome. Start your profession early! It's usually not too expensive, and you want to ensure that anything you create with your skills is applicable to your Druid's level. Secondary Professions * Cooking * Fishing * First Aid Being a healer, the Druid does not need these professions as much as other classes. However, if the Druid plans to rely more on his caster's abilities, First Aid will be a good alternative to heal without spending mana. = Long-Term Goals = Some of the main abilities of the Druid are obtained through quests. These include the Bear Form, the Aquatic Form, and the Cure Poison spell. These quests are given to the Druid by one of the Druid trainers of your Capital city (Thunderbluff for Taurens and Darnassus for Night Elves). The Druid trainer will first provide you with a special Teleport spell : Teleport Moonglade. Moonglade is a sacred place for all Druids, shared by Taurens and Night Elves. not finished. needed: links to NE and Tauren druid quests. Also... I am not sure if links are needed for city/zone names. Lycaon = See Also = Druid Druid Spells Druid Forms Druid Talents Druid Tactics ---- Druid,Starting Druid,Starting Druid,Starting